1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel and an LCD device incorporating the same, and more particularly to an LCD device guiding the liquid crystal molecules to form multi domains by alternatedly disposing the stack layers and an LCD panel incorporating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advance in science and technology, LCD devices such as twist nematic (TN) type LCD device and super twist nematic (STN) type LCD device, having the features of slimness, lightweight, compactness and portability, have been widely used in mobile phone and personal digital assistant.
When no cross-voltage is applied to a conventional twist nematic type LCD device, the liquid crystal molecules of the conventional twist nematic type LCD device will be twisted and the polarization of light will be changed. Meanwhile, the LCD device is normally white (NW) and displays in bright mode. After a cross-voltage is applied to the twist nematic type LCD device, the liquid crystal molecules will be rotated and vertically arranged, and the polarization of light will not be changed. Meanwhile, the LCD device displays in dark mode.
However, the viewing angle of the conventional twist nematic type LCD device is narrow, and a viewer will not see the frame when viewing the twist nematic type LCD device sideways. Therefore, how to develop an LCD device with wide viewing angle has become an important issue.